Pure Hearts And Pure Souls
by Flower Of The Slum
Summary: He then gently, began to caress her soft cheek with his thumb wiping the dirt away. Even though the dirt was gone, he continued too brush her skin. -CloudxAeris- drabble, TinaKNumber1 and Ginganinja1's 100 drabbles Clorith Challenge!


**TinaKNumber1 and Ginganinja1's 100 drabbles Clorith Challenge**

**7# Hands**

"Aeris I don't no how you can be bothered with looking after them flowers." Yuffie blurted out pointing to the variant yellow flowerbed. "I mean. Fair enough in your Church, but not outside a hotel."

"I love flowers. Everyone deserves as much love as they can possible receive." Aeris smiled, patting the flowers straight and arranging them in neat columns.

"You talk to about them, as if there real." Yuffie giggled, listening to Aeris' words of wisdom. Even though it sounded as if she was making fun, it was the way she spoke.

"Well, you have to be nice to everyone. Everyone deserves love.." Aeris replied, standing up straight and brushing off the lumps of soil off her pink dress.

Yuffie watched her in amazement. It was hard to blame Cloud, for having feelings for her. She was very beautiful and she had the most purest heart. Aeris eyes always sparkled when she felt strongly about something, showing her emotions deep within. The emerald ness of them glowed, wide and bright as if her eyes spoke words she couldn't say.

"Well, Aerisy. I'm away too see the others." Yuffie replied, quickly darting off inside the hotel, with the large heavy door banging behind her.

"So I guess, I'm alone again..." Aeris sighed out loud, looking at the flowers blowing gently, in the wind. Examing them from all angles. When she was positive they where hundred percent arranged properly, she sat in front of them watching them, sway backwards and forwards.

This was the first time she had been alone from the rest of the group. Especially without Cloud being near her. She loved the fact, he worried about her every second of the day, and the way his nose would wrinkle when she would refuse to do as she was told. She had never felt the emotion she was feeling until she met eyes with his ocean blue ones. All her problems seem to lift away, leaving her to be able to fly if she wanted. Aeris could see deep into everyone's hearts, but for some reason Cloud's was hidden almost. It was as if, he had a dark, dark secret locked away what he didn't want to relive again. She had heard stories about his past, but for all she knew it could be gossip that Yuffie made up. Aeris had always wanted to speak to Cloud alone, in private. She had so many things, she wanted to ask, to share. But she was also very scared. Everyone thinks everyday, she can handle anything.

"Smile through the pain" As Barret once said about her, but in reality there was one thing she couldn't face. Not knowing if Cloud felt the same way about her. She thought about him day and night, but her problems never seemed to be solved. She was sure she was in love...

But what happens if her feelings where smashed because of a boy. Just like what happened to Zack?

"Aeris? What are you doing alone out here?" Cloud asked, awaking Aeris from her deep thoughts.

"Oh, Nothing..." She sighed, quietly.

"You should come inside. It's getting cold." Cloud smiled. A thing what apparently was rare for Cloud to do. Aeris, didn't think so, he always smiled at her.

"Nah..Just a little longer." Aeris replied, scooping her chin into her muddy little hands. Cloud shrugged his shoulders, he knew she wouldn't take any notice to what he would say. He decided to sit next to the beautiful Centra, his heart skipping a beat as he did so.

"What's wrong?" He asked worrying, he had never seen her look so low. Her bright eyes, drooped and also her radiant smile.

"Nothing..Really." She whispered, as if she didn't want him hearing. Cloud, didn't believe her one bit, she had never acted like this. She was always so bright and cheerful, never with a frown.

His mako blue eyes, carefully fixed onto her face, not even realising he was staring at her wonderful face.

"What?" She said softly turning her face from the flowers, and looking directly into his eyes.

"Nothing." He quickly replied back shaking his head, and lowering his eye contact. "Aeris?"

"Yeah?"

"You have some mud on your cheek." He pointed and giggled. Aeris carefully began to wipe her cheek hoping for the mark to disappear.

"Is it off?" Aeris also began to smile now, which caused Cloud also to smile and blush.

"No. It's on more." He laughed, "Here I'll get it off." He then gently, began to caress her soft cheek with his thumb wiping the dirt away. Even though the dirt was gone, he continued too brush her skin.

"Is it dried on?" She said questionable, looking discreetly into his gaze.

"No. It's off now." He said softly, and warmly. Realizing he was still stroking her cheek, he stopped in embarrassment. His cheeks lit his white paleness to a bright pink colour.

Aeris giggled and put her hand on her face again. Then put it down her side.

"Aeris, you've got it on your face again." Cloud chuckled pointing again. "It's on your hands, that's why." He then began to lift the bottom of his jumper, showing off his muscular build and put her hands into the material. Wiping them slowly with his hands.

"I never realised your hands where so small." He smiled, stroking them softly. Aeris had never actually seen Cloud act this way with her.

Was he actually flirting? Her cheeks where also so flushed. Cloud was smiling and actually touching her hands!

Her heart was full of butterflies, making her feel more nervous now. She couldn't look at him and reply back...

Aeris carefully drew her hands from his firm grasp, stood up and walked slowly into the hotel.

"I think soap will be better." She giggled.

She slowly closed the door behind Cloud. Hoping he hadn't followed her.

She wasn't ready for her true feelings to show she didn't want her heart to be broken again so soon.


End file.
